Songfics
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: Not a crossover! It's to see if anyone wants me to do a songfic for them!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of the fanfiction world! I accidently deleted this songfic thing I had, so I'm putting it back on here! I'm now adding some more couples you can do on here. I did two songfics last time and I thought they were pretty good, so send me more! Oh and if the people who I did songfics for the last time I'm super sorry this computer messed up and I was meaning to delete a different story not this one, but you can ask me to try to do it again for you. I will do my best to rewrite it like I did before. Okay so here are the couples you can choose from!

Teen Titans:

Robin and Starfire

Beast Boy and Terra

Beast Boy and Raven

Cyborg and Bumblebee

Kid Flash and Jinx

Aqualad and Raven

Big Time Rush:

Kendall and Jo

Logan and Camille

Logan and Peggie (am I right?)

Carlos and Stephanie

Carlos and One of the Jennifers

Katie and Tyler

Katie and Kyle (crush in Big Time Crush)

James and Katie

(I will do OC's for your character and a BTR guy)

Kendall and OC

James and OC

Logan and OC

Carlos and OC

Other OC Couples I will do Songfics for:

Justin Bieber and OC

Cody Simpson and OC

Greyson Chance and OC

Christian Beadles and OC

Okay here is the form you need to fill out. If you are doing a show couple you don't have to tell about an OC. I will tell ya to stop when its that time.

Couple Choice:

Song:

Artist:

Little bit of what you want in the songfic:

(Okay stop that's all I need for the people who are not doing an OC)

Name:

Description (Photo is accepted):

Age:

Personality:

Anything else I need to know:

Okay well I'm done so please send in requests for songfics I get bored easily! Well that's all bye!

Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	2. Logan and Lisa

Okay guys I'm so freaking sorry I haven't done one songfic request. This one is for angelgirl960 with her OC Courtney. She asked me to do a Logan/OC songfic. So here it goes! Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Can I have this dance

Pairing: Logan/OC

Song: Can I have this dance from High School Musical 3

"Logan, where are we going?" I asked my date. He had me blindfolded, and I was a little scared. It's not that I don't trust Logan it's just that it's our first date and he's already throwing surprises at me.

"We're almost there just hold on." He said still leading me. He suddenly stopped me. "Okay you can take the blindfold off now." I took it off and gasped. He turned the little clearing we were in into a romantic site. There was a picnic set up with spaghetti and a little stereo.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I tried to make it as beautiful as my date, but it still doesn't come close." He said as I blushed. He led me to the picnic and we sat down and started eating. He turned on the stereo and can I have this dance from High School Musical came on. I gasped and stood up. "What?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just I've always wanted to dance with someone to this song." He stood up as well.

"Well let's make it happen then." He grabbed my waist with one hand and took one of my hands with the other. I was kind of surprised he was going to do a slow dance the right way in my opinion.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next<em>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you threw it all<br>_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<em>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<br>Let it rain, let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
><em> 

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<em>

"Wow you are a great dancer." I said as he twirled me one last time before the song ended.

"That's actually the first time someone has told me." I looked at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not the best dancer, but I can rap and do a back flip." He walked a little ways from me and did a back flip.

"Wow that was awesome!" I said walking towards him.

"Not as awesome as you." I blushed.

"Stop being cheesy and kiss me already." We kissed. Let's just say there were more cheesy lines said to me from him after that.


	3. Valentina and James!

Pairing: James/OC

Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Valentina's POV

"Come on Val! We're going to be late to the party!" My best friend, Daniel, yelled from the living room.

"Hold on! I have to finish putting on my makeup!" I yelled while putting on mascara.

"Well then I'm going to wait for you in the car!" I heard the front door open and shut. After another three minutes I was ready to go to the party. One of Daniel's old friends was throwing a house party, and Daniel said it was going to be huge since this guy was famous. I walked to the car and got in. "Finally!" Daniel said as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Oh shut up. So who's party is this again?"

"His name is Carlos Pena. He's in a boy band or something of that nature."

"Are they going to perform?"

"I think he said they were."

"Great…." We pulled up to Carlos's house and it looked like there were a ton of people there already. "Woah."

"Yeah I know right let's go inside." We walked in and Daniel started to look around. "Oh there's Carlos, you want to go meet him?"

"Nah I think I'm going to go get something to drink." I went over to the refreshment table. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper. When I turned around, bumped into somebody and dropped my Dr. Pepper, but luckily this guy has amazing reflexes and caught my Dr. Pepper before it hit the ground. "I'm so sorry." I said as he handed my can back. Thank goodness that was not opened.

"It's all cool." I finally got a good look at this guy. He was about 6'2" with pretty long hair and beautiful brown eyes. Oh and it looked like he worked out a lot. "I'm James."

"Valentina." I said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"So how do you know uh…."

"Carlos. He's my bandmate."

"Oh so you are in the boy band too?"

"Yep." We talked for about ten minutes when a Latino came up to us.

"Hey James we have to go. We're performing out back in five minutes." The Latino said.

"Ah shoot I forgot. Hey Val I have to go, but come outside and see us perform. I know you'll enjoy it." He smiled then took off with Carlos into the backyard. I went out back and saw they had set up a little stage.

"Hey guys I'm Logan and this is Kendall, James, and Carlos and we're Big Time Rush." Logan said walking up onto the stage with the three other guys. James winked at me once he saw I did come out to see them perform.

"We're going to perform for you guys!" Carlos said as everyone cheered. The guys performed about six songs. I have never listened to them, so I can't tell you the names of the songs. After they performed, I tried to get to James, but he had somehow disappeared into the crowd. When I did find him, he and I think Logan were talking to two girls. I started to walk over to them, when I saw James hug one of them. Then I noticed Carlos walked back onto the stage. "Hey guys its now time for karaoke!" Everyone cheered. "Who wants to go first?" Some random chick ran up on stage and sung. I walked over to where Carlos and Kendall I think were manning the karaoke machine. Well Kendall was writing down people's names and what they wanted to sing.

"Hi." I said as I got to them.

"Hi. Hey aren't you the girl that James was talking to earlier?" Carlos asked.

"Yep and I would like to sing a song."

"Okay what song?" Kendall asked.

"Do you have enchanted by Taylor Swift?"

"Yes we do. I'll put you down." Kendall said writing down everything on his piece of paper.

"Cool thanks." I walked away and after about five more people it was my turn. I walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Everybody this is Valentina and she is singing enchanted by Taylor Swift!" Carlos said into his microphone as the music started.

There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,<br>It was enchanting to meet you,  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

"Thanks you guys!" I said as I walked off the stage. James came up to me.

"Val that was amazing!" He said hugging me. I pulled away and saw confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"What?"

"I saw you and Logan talking to two girls after the concert. Then one of them hugged you. That was your girlfriend, right?"

"No! That was my sister who hugged me, who is actually dating Logan right at this moment, but the other girl was Logan's little sister who is five years younger than us."

"Oh."

"And besides I have my eyes on another girl." I blushed and smiled. We started leaning in and before I knew it, we were kissing right there in the middle of the party.


	4. Starfire and Robin

Songfic Number 3:

Couple: Starfire and Robin

Song: Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri

Requested by: Michelle Anders

Starfire's POV

**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

"Hey Bruce thank you so much for inviting me!" I said to my adoptive father. Let me backtrack just a bit. Hi my name is Starfire. I am from the planet Tamaran, but most people these days don't remember me. Mainly because 'Starfire' disappeared a long time ago. Robin and I used to date. He then broke my heart into a million pieces. I couldn't stand to live with him anymore, so I moved out here to Gotham and became Bruce Wayne's new adopted daughter. I became someone totally different and nobody questioned where I came from anymore.

"It was my pleasure, Kori. I'm so glad you could make it." He said giving me a side hug, and then walked away. I started walking to the bar, when I saw one of my old teammates. It was Beast Boy. I was just thinking oh crud if he's here then Robin is here most likely. I looked around and saw him sitting at one of the tables all by himself. Since I left as far as I know Robin hasn't dated anyone. I quickly walked to the bar and got me a Shirley Temple. I wasn't in the mood to drink. I feel terrible because as much as I really want to just walk up to him and show him I'm better off without him, I just can't do it. I drunk my Shirley Temple and walked out onto the dance floor.

**I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

Flashback:

"Starfire we need to talk." Robin, my boyfriend, said as he walked into my room one day.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I said patting the spot next to me on my bed. He came and sat down next to me, but not as close as he usually does. "What's wrong?"

"This what we have is not working out." I looked at him confused. "I'm breaking up with you, Star."

"What! Why? I thought we were happy together!" I exclaimed.

"Listen Star I'm not one to stay in a relationship for too long. You have been my longest relationship and to me I've had enough time with you. I enjoyed what we had, but I'm ready to move on." He said getting up from my bed. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks.

"But…Robin."

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. We can go back to being best friends, alright?"

"I guess."

"Good I'll see you later." I right then packed up my stuff and flew to Gotham.

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>

A few days after Star arrives in Gotham

"No I haven't seen your friend, Starfire. What did you do?" I heard Bruce say, when I walked into the living room. I saw he was talking to Robin on the big screen thing. I froze, when I heard they were talking about me. Robin actually somewhat cares?

"Then who's that?" Robin asked. I changed my appearance just a bit. Bruce got me contacts, so my eyes aren't completely green. I wear my hair differently now, but it's still the beautiful red color it was.

"That's my new adopted daughter, Kori. Kori why don't you come over and say hello my first adopted son?"

"I'm busy." I said grabbing an apple and walking back to my room.

**And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

Since I left Robin has yet to have another girlfriend. Or so I've heard. I guess once the public caught wind we broke up rumors spread like a wildfire, and Robin couldn't get a girl to like him. That's all his fault.

**And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>

Present Time

"Hi." I said getting the courage to actually walk up to Robin and speak to him.

"Hi I'm Robin." He said holding his hand out for me to shake, which I took.

"May I sit?" He nodded and I took a seat. We started talking a bit. Mainly just a little about ourselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said.

"My name is Kori Anders, but you can call me Starfire." I said winking. His jaw dropped.

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

"Starfire look-" He started to say, but I interrupted him.

"No you listen. I ran away to get away from you. You broke my heart into a million pieces, but now I'm so much better." My now boyfriend, Jacob, comes and takes my arm.

"You want to dance sweetheart?" He asked looking at Robin. "Hey."

"Hey." Robin said.

"Sweetie I'll meet you out there in a second. Let me finish this conversation." Jacob nodded his head and walked away. "Look I'm better off without you, and I can't believe it has taken me this long to tell you that. This is probably the last time we will ever talk. Bye Robin." I walked back to Jacob, and we danced. I stole a glance at Robin, who was still sitting at the same table with his head in his hands. "I am much better off without him." I said to myself.


	5. Starfire and Robin!

Songfic number 4!

Couple: Starfire and Robin

Song: Out of words by Jessie McCartney

Requested by: jaqui101

Robin's POV

"Hey Star what are you doing up here?" I asked when I got on the rooftop and walked over to the beautiful woman sitting on the edge.

"Oh just looking at this beautiful sunset. It's really pretty don't you think?" She said turning to me. "Why are you up here?"

"I was actually looking for you." I said. It is time. I'm finally going to tell Star how I feel about her.

"Oh what for?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I just never had the courage to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Robin?"

"Starfire I really-" Then the stupid alarm went off. "Come Star we have to go!" I said standing up then I grabbed her hand, and we ran down to the living room. I ran to the computer and checked out what was going on. "It's Control Freak! Let's go." We all ran and put Control Freak back into jail where he belongs.

Starfire's POV

"Star why are you up so early?" I heard Robin ask in his sleepy voice when he walked in. I was trying to make pancakes for everyone, but they weren't turning out right.

"I was going to surprise everyone by making chocolate chip pancakes, but they never turn out right." I said throwing away another burnt pancake. I started getting more mix, when Robin grabbed my wrist.

"Here I'll help you." He says as we make a ton of pancakes and even cooked some tofu for Beast Boy. We sat down at the little bar thing we have and started eating our delicious pancakes. Once we were done, Robin turned to me. "Star I guess it's a good time to tell you what I was wanting to tell you before."

"Yes Robin?" I asked also turning to him. Our faces were really close to each other. We both had smiles on our faces.

"I really-"

"Rob dude there is something wrong with the A/C. It woke me up! Cyborg is trying to fix it, but he needs you to help him." Beast Boy said looking tired and irritated.

"Okay I'll help. We'll finish this conversation. I promise." Robin said before he left with BB. I rested my head on the bar and sighed. I then heard Raven walk in and sit down in the seat Robin had been sitting in.

"I know this really isn't my thing, but what's wrong?" She asked tentatively putting a hand on my back.

"Robin has been trying to tell me something, but there is something that always gets in the way of him doing so. I think he's going to tell me he has the feelings for me." I said.

"What got in the way?"

"First the alarm went off then he was just now about to tell me, but Beast Boy came in and said the A/C was broken and Cyborg needed his help. What do I do, Raven?" I asked looking at her.

"Well Star the time will come soon, when he'll tell you. You just have to have faith." She said touching my shoulder. She grabbed some pancakes and went off. The rest of the day, I walked around the park since friends Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were still trying to fix the A/C, and Raven wanted to enjoy the silence and read. I got back at five and was told we were going to an open mic/karaoke night at our favorite restraunt.

Robin's POV

"Next up at our open mic/karaoke night is Robin!" The MC said. I got up getting surprised looks from my friends. I just smiled and grabbed the guitar and sat in front of the microphone. "This song is for my very special friend. I know I haven't been able to tell you this, but I wrote you a song. Hope you like it." I then started strumming. I looked at Starfire who had tears of happiness in her eyes.

I could write a paragraph  
>In my sleep<br>I could sing a million songs  
>In perfect key<br>And I could perform a broadway show  
>Up on a stage<br>But in front of you  
>My mind goes blank<p>

'Cause you've got a glow like  
>Sunsets in autumn<br>Perfect like summer nights in July  
>And I don't know how what<br>When or why but  
>Whenever I look into your eyes<p>

I run out of words to say  
>I run out of words to say<br>I run out of words to say  
>I run out words<br>Run out of words  
>Run out of words to say<p>

I could win a scrabble game  
>Any day<br>I could teach myself to play  
>A symphony<br>But there's something about  
>Your perfect smile<br>That weakens me  
>And it ties my tongue every time<p>

'Cause you've got a glow like  
>Sunsets in autumn<br>Perfect like summer nights in July  
>And I don't know how or<br>When or why but  
>Whenever I look into your eyes<p>

I run out of words to say  
>I run out of words to say<br>I run out of words to say  
>I run out of words<br>Run out of words  
>Run out of words to say<p>

What's behind those eyes  
>That leaves me paralyzed?<br>Speechless every time  
>I'm going out of my mind (ohhhh)<br>The sun stops when you're near  
>Girl, it's crystal clear<br>One day you will hear  
>The sound of my heart<p>

I run out of words to say  
>I run out of words to say<br>I run out of words to say  
>I run out of words<br>Run out of words  
>Run out of words to say<p>

"Robin I really like you!" Star said running up to me and giving me a hug. I hugged her back. I then pulled out of our hug.

"Star I really like you too. Will you be my girlfriend and make me the happiest man ever?" She nodded her head. I grabbed her chin and kissed her. She instantly started kissing me back as everyone in the entire place cheered.


	6. Beastboy and Terra!

Songfic Number 5!

Requested by: kittenamos

Couple: Beast Boy and Terra

Song: Fade Away-Cipes and the People

Beast Boy's POV

"Terra, please why don't you remember anything? We were your friends. We would love for you to come back and be a titan. Once a titan always a titan." I asked the girl that used to be Terra. Now it seems like she is a totally different person.

"Beast Boy, I really don't know of being a titan. I'm not a superhero. I don't have super powers, and I sure don't have fighting skills. I'm sorry, but I'm not the girl you're looking for." She has told me what seems like a billion times, but she's going to keep saying that till I get her to be the old Terra again.

"I'm going to make you remember. I'll help you. You just have to let me. Please Terra try to remember!" I pleaded with her.

"Sorry BB." She said as she walked off. I sighed and walked back to the tower. I sat myself on the couch and crossed my arms. Just then Robin walks in.

"Hey Beast Boy what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Terra." I said plainly.

"Did you go see her again?" He asked.

"Yes! She still doesn't remember! I really want to help her get her memories back, but I don't know how I can do that."

"Well, if she can't remember anything, try to get her to like you again. From what I saw when she was with us was that she liked you. Do something romantic. Make her fall in love with you again. If she remembers who she was, great you got the old Terra back, but try and like this new Terra if you really want to have some part of her back." Robin said slapping my shoulder. I sat there for a few minutes. Then an idea came to me.

2 Hours Later

"We've got trouble. Control Freak is attacking the school!" Robin said as we ran to the school. When we got there it was total chaos.

"Do you see Terra?" I asked Raven who was directing the students and faculty out of the way of the fight.

"No sorry BB." She said. I changed into a bird and flew over to some of the wreckage that Control Freak caused. "Terra?" I heard a groan come from somewhere. I then saw her leaning against a wall that hadn't fallen down yet. "Terra! We have to get you out of here." I said running to her and helping her stand.

"Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me. Come on it's not safe here." I turned into a bird and picked her up and flew her to safety. "I don't know how bad her condition is. She was leaning against a wall and is a bit dizzy." I told the paramedic. He nodded, and I ran off to finish fighting Control Freak.

Terra's POV

"Miss are you okay?" The paramedic asked me. I rubbed my temples.

"Just got a major headache." I said.

"I'm going to make sure you don't have a concussion." She then started doing some tests that made my headache even worse. "You don't seem to be showing signs of a concussion, but here is some advil for your headache." The lady said handing me a couple of pills and a bottle of water. I took them, and I instantly felt much better. That's also when everything came back to me. I remember everything from being a titan to defeating Slade. "I'm supposed to be dead." I said to myself surprised. "How in the world am I still alive?" I asked myself as I walked back to my apartment. "I don't want to go back though. They won't accept me." I said sadly. I got into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, but as soon as I did that I heard a tapping on the door to my balcony. I walked over and saw Beast Boy standing on the balcony with a guitar in his hands. "Beast Boy what are you doing here?" I asked walking out onto the balcony.

"Well even if you can't remember anything from your past, I thought I could try and win you over again. I wrote you a song." He said sitting down on one of the chairs I had sitting out on my balcony. He started playing a really pretty tune and started singing.

You can't fade away  
>The way I feel for you<br>There ain't no word I can say  
>What I'd do for you<br>And every single day  
>I make it through this game called life<br>It's always filled with pain and strife  
>Reality will cut you like a knife<br>It ain't right  
>But with you by my side<br>We will win the fight  
>In the battle of dark and light<br>Take my hand, hold it tight  
>When we dance I feel alright<br>By your side is where I'll be  
>Endless love won't fade you'll see<br>When I walk you walk with me  
>Together let the light shine<br>By your side is where I'll be  
>Endless love won't fade you'll see<br>When I walk you walk with me  
>Together let the light shine<br>You can't fade away  
>Everything we got<br>I'm talkin' about what's inside, yes connection with the heart  
>You know it's true<br>Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth  
>And every thing I do is just for you<br>I do it for you  
>I do it for you <em><br>_  
>Then I'd stand up and shout it<br>There's earth that's out there  
>Never in my doubt<br>The ability, stability,  
>Agility at almost high<br>You love me girl  
>You let me know<br>That this feels right  
>By your side is where I'll be<br>Endless love won't fade you'll see  
>When I walk you walk with me<br>Together let the light shine  
>By your side is where I'll be<br>Endless love won't fade you'll see  
>When I walk you walk with me<br>Together let the light shine  
>The sky is our blanket<br>The earth is our bed  
>If you don't know<br>We'll never be dead  
>Well ska la la la la la la la la<br>Yeah yeah  
>Well ska la la la la la la la la<br>Yeah yeah  
>Whoa<br>By your side is where I'll be  
>Endless love won't fade you'll see<br>When I walk you walk with me  
>Together let the light shine<br>By your side is where I'll be  
>Endless love won't fade you'll see<br>When I walk you walk with me  
>Together let the light shine<p>

"That was beautiful Beast Boy!" I said with tears rolling down my face. I hugged him. After a few minutes, I pulled away. "Beast Boy I got to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"When I hit my head a little while ago, I got all my memories back."

"So that means-"

"Yes I'll come back to you and the titans." BB cheered and picked me up and spun me around.

"This is the best news ever! Let's go!" He exclaimed dragging me off as I laughed. 


End file.
